Mass Deception
by Remakeillusions
Summary: Not good at summary's: When sakura finds herself on Naruto's doorstep on a mild Konoha night, she's prepared for no answer, to talk or be turned away she was not prepared however, for what she saw. NaruSaku


**First Fan fiction**

**A/N: I'm 15 so don't expect too much and right now I'm sitting eating pizza so my mind isn't fully on this fic. This is also my first fanfic ever so suggestions are welcome, comments, compliments or even flamers! (please tell me if I've made any grammatical or spelling errors) **

**Alsooooo… I'm looking for someone to beta this fic. I'll be tossing around ideas and the beta will probably play a big part in creating this story so I'll be picky on who I accept.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto may or may not be chained up in my basement *looks around shiftily*… Ok so I don't have a basement. Not mine. No money. No sue**

* * *

A pink haired kunoichi lay sprawled across her bed, her mind adrift in a sea of turbulent thoughts. Only yesterday had their team come back from their latest disaster of a mission. Why was it that every time they were assigned something official it went wrong? It must have started with that mission to wave, that fateful C turned A ranked journey.

The latest catastrophe was when they went to meet Sasori's spy. That one has probably been the worst so far. And it had been going so smoothly too! But then Orochimaru had to ruin it by blowing their cover. It had been a fast plummet downhill after that. Naruto was taken over by the Kuubi. Sai was an ally-turned traitor-turned ally again. And then they had discovered the snake bastards current base and had had even found Sasuke!.. only for the illusive avenger to be torn from their grasp moments later. Yup definitely the worst.

It was missions like those that made Sakura realize that even though she had worked so hard and improved so much, she was still that weak little girl chasing her teammates shadows. Sometimes she wondered why she was still a ninja at all. The pinkette sighed. Thinking like this just made her depressed. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she stood, taking a moment to stretch before padding over to her bedroom door.

After ghosting the halls of her house and exiting with a quietness only a ninja could have, she was outside. For a moment she paused, gazing out into the beautiful night. The millions of stars hovered lazily in a sea of Midnight blue and a crescent moon hung from the sky. A breeze played with the jagged ends of her hair, forcing her to tuck the short strands behind her ears or risk getting a mouthful of the rosy threads. It was warm out, being the middle of summer, but then again Konoha nights were always mild, even in winter.

Taking a deep breath Sakura began walking, allowing her mind to drift once more as she wandered aimlessly around the deserted streets. The young kunoichi meandered her way along the normally bustling lanes, walking down alleyways, roaming through parks and strolling over bridges. Eventually she made it to the more battered outskirts of the village, where the buildings seemed to crowd closer, sharing poorly kept secrets. The emerald eyed ninja wasn't worried though; she could handle any threat within Konoha's walls, and most outside of the protective confines of the city.

The pinkette aimlessly kicked a stone in front of her, wincing as it clanged against something in the darkness. Fully coming out of her thoughts, Sakura took in her surroundings, mild surprise flitting across her face as she realized where her feet had taken her, she had ended up below one of her best friend's apartment complex _'Really'_ she thought. _'I shouldn't be that surprised. I do usually talk to the knucklehead when something's bothering me.'_ Sakura's chest heaved with a sigh. _'Maybe I should talk to go him, I'm already here right? And it's not _that_ late right?_ Even she had to admit it sounded like she was scrambling for excuses to talk to him. With a firm nod of her head she started to head up to his door, telling herself it was perfectly normal to make excuses to talk to someone.

As the pink haired kunoichi got nearer though, she began to doubt her own resolution and her hand faltered as she prepared to knock _'Is this really okay, what if he's asleep or something?'_ Turning to walk away again she paused; blue light was leaking from beneath the door and was that _muttering _she could hear? Not stopping to think Sakura threw open the door– Naruto always left it unlocked. What was the point in a city of ninjas? –and rushed in, prepared for battle. She was not prepared however, for what she saw.

* * *

**A/N (again): so this is just a test really, tell me what you think? should i continue? is it O.K so far? I know its short, i had more but i decided to cut it off to create a cliffy. BTW i'm more a reader than a writer so i'm just really giving this a go.**


End file.
